You Are Nothing
by StoryBrook
Summary: Poor Ryou begins to doubt all the things he had told himself. He asks Bakura what he is. Nothing or at least that is what he was told. How will Ryou react?


**Pairing: Bakura/Ryou**

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh is © Takahashi-sensei. I don't make any claim to own the character (as much as I'd like to). (this might seem similar to Sugar Dew Drops story Final Letter, sorry and I do not own her story.)

**Warning: some angst, planning of suicide, death, belittling**

* * *

_I was running._

'_You are nothing.'_

_I am running from the darkness._

_I increase my pace as it draws closer, and yet I am not fast enough. I see a figure come into view, the person facing away from me, towards the light. I reach my hand out to them, crying for help. They don't answer. I slow down, and then stop completely. Letting out a choked sob, only one thought crosses my mind as the darkness engulfs me, 'I am nothing.'_

_You are…n__o__t__h__i__ng_

I shoot up from the bed onto my feet as I wake from the dream, gasping for air. Pressing a hand to my aching chest I collapse onto the bed, waiting for the pain in my heart to dull. That was all I could hope for these days, a dull pain, for the pain had ceased to fade years ago. After I met him it became worse but I can still hope, can't I?

_I am nothing._

"Ryou! Get your god damned ass down here! NOW!" thundered the voice of the one who causes this pain. He treats me like I was dirt. To him I am dirt, worse than dirt in fact, he only keeps me around to cook and clean.

_I am nothing._

Rushing downstairs I hurriedly run my fingers through my hair, straightening it as best I could. I slip into the kitchen after tip toeing past the living rooms open door. Pulling down the bread and the toaster, I make toast for him and put his favorite strawberry jelly on it. I walk to the living room and hold it out to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Here," I whisper.

He grunts in reply and takes the plate from my hands, already eating a piece of toast. He finishes the food and returns to watching the T.V.

_I am nothing._

I back away slowly but I stop at the door, hesitating before voicing my question.

"What am I to you, Bakura-Sama?"

He turned and glared at me.

"Nothing, you are nothing to me. Now stop bothering me," he replies harshly, his voice full of anger and hate.

_I am nothing._

He sits there every day. Every single day of June, he sits on the couch at exactly the same time to watch his favorite shows.

Every single day the answer is the same.

_I am nothing._

_I am just a speck on the wall to him. A single meaningless speck surrounded by larger more important specks._

~ Bakura's P.O.V. ~

~Two Months Later~

I open my eyes, waking up fully, after lying there on my bed for an hour. It being August, Ryou has gone back to school. He keeps asking the same question. I don't understand him, or my feelings for him.

I have lived with Ryou for 8 years now, both of us being 21 if you don't count my other 5 thousand or so, I guess I felt nothing but sadistic pleasure the first few years but now, now I feel something… else, I suppose. Something crying out to me, something telling me to stop hurting him. Even though my previous life was that of the King of Thieves, who discarded his morality and soul to the shadows, I feel… saddened at the thought of him, actually being nothing. You heard me right, I actually care for Ryou.

Later, within the hours of nightfall, I tread soundlessly to the fridge for a midnight snack as always, something happened. While I made my way back to my bedroom, next to Ryou's, I happened to look into his room by chance. Through a small opening of the door, I saw Ryou writing a something on a paper. I couldn't, however, see much of anything at that moment in time, so I shrugged it off and went back to bed.

~No one's P.O.V.~

As days flew by, Ryou became detached, he neither smiled nor frowned. He made no apparent sign as to why he had changed, he did, however, smile whenever Bakura was nearby, gazing at him for a reason that no one but Yami could fathom.

As it so happened, on the fourth day from it being exactly four months of Bakura having his own body, there was no steak in the fridge. See, Ryou had wanted to make steak for Bakura before he made the last move to his plan but when he found that they were out he pulled on the pants that were on his chair and headed to the store. Coincidently they were the same pants he had shoved the note he had been writing.

Bakura had heard Ryou leave and pondered on why he could have left. He decided that he was too lazy to spend time on thinking about it so he got up from his seat on the couch and left the apartment. Catching a glimpse of Ryou as he turned the corner, he made sure to follow as close as possible without losing sight of his Hiraki but not close enough to be seen. Ryou, being oblivious to the obvious, as the mind link he and Bakura shared was open, hummed his way down the sidewalk.

Downtown, unbeknownst by the bonded pair, a group of children playing kickball kicked it to where it went into the street, in front of a biker. The biker swerved and took a straight course to the curb. The man flew off the bike as it hit the curb and crashed into a workman who had a box of nails in his arms. The box of nails slipped from his arms as he was hit and the nails scattered out of the box from the impact. Another passerby stepped on a nail as he had not seen them scatter. Ten minutes later the man felt the nail go into his foot and took off the shoe, throwing it in front of an oncoming car. The car swerved and hit the brakes as did the car behind it. This sudden stop caused all of the cars that had been crossing to crash into each other.

By this time Ryou, and Bakura being not far behind him, had reached the intersection that lead to the crash. The light changed signaling that the crosswalk was safe. Sadly Ryou, still lost in his own little world, had not noticed something that was very important. Bakura's eyes widened in despair and hope as he broke into a run, hoping to get there in time, praying to all the gods he knew to let him get this chance to do what he should have done from the start. Time seemed to move in slow motion, as reality and adrenalin were mixed in the way that stopped the heart, from the sad beauty of this one man's final act. He shoved Ryou out of the way, the force of the impact carrying him far away from reality, from Ryou, from his last chance.

~Ryou's P.O.V.~

The young albino stared at his Yami in shock. It was never supposed to be like this. He scooped the body of his counterpart into his lap, lightly holding and supporting him at the same time. He pressed his ear to the chest of the still warm body. Pulling his head op he kept whispering one word to himself in despair.

'nothing…nothingnnothingnothing,' he whispered in his head, silently mouthing the words.

A trembling hand reached to touch his lips, stopping him from continuing.

"You are… a...are…" the quiet voice of Bakura sounded shaky and uncertain.

/_everything to me_/ came the quiet, echoing whisper in his head as Bakura's spirit faded.

Ryou screamed his yami's name in agony, lifting his head to look at the skies. A droplet of water hit his face and tickled down it, looking significantly like a tear as it fell from his face. The whole city stopped to acknowledge the scream, filled with the most heartbreaking sound, echoed through the city. It brought tears to everyone's eyes, for even the coldest of hearts could not block out the feelings that swarmed from the pain Ryou felt.

* * *

All of the gang attended Bakura's funeral. Sadly Ryou had been asked to write the eulogy. He disliked having to say goodbye but he had agreed. He glanced at the paper one last time and read the words he had written.

He was young  
His life had just begun  
All of a sudden it was taken away  
I didn't even get to say the things I wanted to say  
Only if the gods could see  
How he could of turned out to be  
Love was the only cause  
He was wrong and broke the law  
He wasn't the only one to pay  
I still cry to this day

He would have been 21 this year  
Sometimes I envision him in my mind  
As clear as I would in a mirror  
I only hope he knows  
that no matter where in life I go  
I love him so much  
I only wish I could feel his touch  
Only if the gods could see  
How much he meant to me

Why won't the sorrow disappear?  
Why can't I stop shedding the tears?  
Why won't the sun shine like it used to?

I never told him how much I cared  
or how much I enjoyed the things we shared  
All of mind is filled with hate  
Because I never told him of my love  
and now it's too late  
Sometimes I feel he's here  
I only wish he didn't push me out of the way  
For he'd be alive today  
and I wouldn't think of reasons "Why?" to say

* * *

Pleas tell me what you think.


End file.
